Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving circuit and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a driving circuit and a driving method, in which the driving circuit and the driving method are configured to generate a driving voltage signal having three levels.
Description of Related Art
FIG. 1A is a block diagram illustrating a conventional converter 100. FIG. 1B is a waveform diagram of driving signals Vg1 and Vg2 of a driving circuit 102 in FIG. 1A. As illustrated in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, the driving circuit 102 of the converter 100 is configured to generate the driving signals Vg1 and Vg2, and the driving signals Vg1 and Vg2 are configured to separately control switch elements SW1 and SW2 to be turned on or turned off. In a turn-off duration M1 of the switch element SW2, the driving signal Vg1 provides a high voltage to the switch element SW1 to turn on the switch element SW1. At this time, the driving signal Vg1 changing from a low voltage to a high voltage may generate a ringing noise. The ringing noise may interfere with the driving signal Vg2. As a result, the driving signal Vg2 in the turn-off duration M1 may be at a non-zero level, and such a non-zero level may be even higher than a threshold voltage of the switch element SW2, such that the switch element SW2 is turned on by mistake.
In addition, most of the current technology relates to ways in which to speed up the turn-on speed of switch elements. However, speeding up the turn-off speed of the switch elements is also an important issue in this field.